Teela's Trial
Teela's Trial is the 52nd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by David Wise and directed by Marsh Lamore. Teela makes a mistake while trying to teleport Man-At-Arms out of danger, and when she believes her father has died she resigns her post and goes into exile. Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: "Today Teela made a stake, but instead of trying to correct it, she ran away. That was an even bigger mistake. Making mistakes is part of being human. but punishing yourself or quitting because of it is no way to make things better. The right thing to do is accept your error and try not to make the same mistake again. That's a lot smarter than running away. Until our next exciting adventure, goodbye for now." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Queen Marlena *King Randor Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Locations *Castle Grayskull (mentioned) *Eternos - Royal Palace *Eternal Desert (mentioned) *Snake Mountain *The Wastelands Vehicles *Attak Trak *Basher *Battlewagon Technology *Solid Force Field Cage *Heat Ray *Portable Teleportation Device Creatures *Sand Snake Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor and Man-At-Arms * Linda Gary as Teela and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Trap Jaw, King Randor, Attak Trak and Alarm Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 6, 1983 and final script revision took place June 2, 1983. Continuity *Background elements from the canyon were reused for the planet Krytis in the She-Ra: Princess of Power. *The design of the Sand Snake was seen earlier as a snake in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Dawn of Dragoon, the Razorfins in Search for the VHO and will be used again as the 'Snake of Snake Mountain', with a different color and a larger size in Golden Disk of Knowledge. *The animated sequence of He-Man punching is seen again in The Cold Zone. *Skeletor's Battlewagon will be used again in Disappearing Dragons by Kobra Khan and Webstor. *The animated sequence of He-Man leaping out of the way of a freeze ray would be seen again in Eye of the Beholder. *The moral segment features an animation setup of Man-At-Arms fixing one of the Zactons while the others look on in a scene taken from Keeper of the Ancient Ruins, albeit with a different background than before.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - The Zactons Return! Errors *When Beast Man and Trap Jaw discover Teela and the fire, Trap Jaw speaks with the voice of Tri-Klops. This is because the script originally called for Tri-Klops to be in the scene instead of Beast Man.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - What happened to Trap Jaw's voice? Gallery Teela Trial 01.png Teela Trial 02.png Teela Trial 03.gif Teela Trial 04.png Teela Trial 05.png Teela Trial 06.png Teela Trial 07.gif Teela Trial 08.png Teela Trial 09.gif Teela Trial 10.png Teela Trial 11.png Teela Trial 12.png Teela Trial 13.png Teela Trial 14.png Teela Trial 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #052 - "Teela's Trial" References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes